The School Of Skilled People
by candycop99
Summary: Clary gets accepted to a school for the skilled and talented, the same school as her 'oh, so popular' big brother Sebastian is at. What happens when Clary meets a certain golden boy whom is also one of her brothers friends and finds out that the school is not a school, but is something else? Clary and Jace. Rated T for language and romance. Katniss-hermione-Herondale beta testing!
1. Chapter 1: New School, Same Image

**Hi! This my first story so please don't be too hard on me if I do something wrong! I'm looking for at least one review so please press the button below and leave a comment! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'll try to update once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Mortal Instruments. Sadly, the genius that is Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

The School Of Skilled People

New School, Same Image: Chapter 1

Clary's POV

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ugh, I thought as my hand searched for the alarm clock. I turned off that infernal alarm while glancing briefly at the clock. I slowly started to sit up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. But my head shot back to the clock.

"TEN O'CLOCK!," I yelled surely waking up the whole neighborhood.

I started to run around the room quickly dressing in the first thing I saw which was a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I started to pack my stuff quickly, throwing stuff into my suitcases at random. I grabbed my bag and purse and sprinted down the stairs. Saying goodbye to my mother, Jocelyn. Promising that I'd call every week I dashed outside of my apartment only to run back in to grab my plane ticket and passport.

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I thought to myself.

I hailed a cab asking the driver to take me to the NYC airport. Once the taxi stopped at the airport, I threw the correct amount of money to the him and jumped out. Quickly getting through security, I ran to my gate with my suitcase in one hand and my passport and ticket in the other. I finally stopped in front of the attendant, letting her scan my ticket before letting me on board. In the airplane I sat down next to a brown- haired guy with glasses. The plane started to take off.

"Hi, my name is Simon Lewis," he said to me.

"I'm Clarissa Fray. But, I liked to be called Clary," I replied.

Simon and I started talking for a while, asking questions about each other.

"So why are you going to California," he asked.

"I got accepted into a boarding school called the Special Skills Academy," I said.

I learned that he lives in California and was just visiting his sister.

In an hour I started to feel my eyes closing. The next thing I know I was waking up to a flight attendant telling us to put our seatbelts on because we were going to land.

As Simon and I exited the plane, we exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch.

After I got my bag from baggage claim, I walked towards the exit of the airport finding a guy standing with my name on a sign.

"Clarissa Fray," he asked with a gruff voice

I nodded. The guy took my bags and carried them to a slim black limo and put my bags in the trunk, then helping me into the automobile. Getting settled into the car, I brought out my phone and checked if I had any messages.

One call from my mother and five texts from my brother, Sebastian.

I decided to call my mother back first. My mother didn't pick up. Huh, I thought. Must be sleeping. I started to text Sebastian back.

You see Sebastian Fray is my older brother by one year. Yup, he's seventeen. Sebastian is currently attending the Special Skills Academy, the one that I got accepted to, for computer geniusness ( whatever that means ). Whereas I got accepted for special combat skills. I know how to fight every fighting technique. From Taekwondo to Mixed Martial Arts Fightning. You name it I can do it. Not to brag or anything, but I can take down a full grown man with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind back under a minute. If you've known me and my brother you'd say that you weren't that sure that Sebastian and I are even related. He likes video games, movies, and anything related to technology while I like training, reading, and going to school. The only thing we had in common is that we liked to play sports, that's pretty much it. We don't even look at all the same! Sebastian has blonde hair that looks so blonde that it's almost white and deep black eyes that look kind of odd with his hair. I have curly, red hair that I can never seem to control and bright emerald green eyes. Most people tell me that I look like my mom, but I just think that I look like a ugly mini version of her. My mom has the same tiny features as me. Curly red hair, same green eyes but I'm not as tall as my mom. Jocelyn is around 5"9, while I'm at a menacing height of 5"1. Amazing right!?

From Clary to Sebastian:

Hey Seb, I just got off my plane. I'm riding in a limo to the school.

Sebastian answered almost right away.

From Sebastian to Clary:

Ok, I'll show u 'round campus after u got ur skedule and stuf, k?

From Clary to Sebastian:

Sure that sound great. And Seb, you might want to check your grammar.

From Sebastian to Clary:

Oh whatever. I didnt get acepted to this skool for writing WONDERFULL storys, right?

I laughed and wrote back.

From Clary to Sebastian:

Yeah, there's no way in hell you'd make it as an author.

From Sebastian to Calry:

Offensive much? Anyway, I'll meet you at the front of the academy. ( Fixed the grammar, happy?)

From Clary to Sebastian:

Ok, I'll c u soon! Bye! Luv u!

From Sebastian to Clary:

Luv u 2

I sighed. I loved my brother, but sometimes he can just be a big goof.

I looked up as the limo started to come to a stop and gasped, my mouth hanging wide open. The academy was huge! It was 6 floors high with whitish colored walls and a black paneled roof which I bet you can go up on. The place pretty much looked like a giant mansion, but better. I opened the door and got out of the limo, still staring at the grand school. I didn't notice that the chauffeur got my bag until he gave it to me. I started to walk towards the academy until I saw a familiar mesh of blonde hair.

"Sebastian," I yelled running up to my big brother hugging him. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a black t- shirt that said You can't spell game without me!

"Hey Clary," he said "It's so nice to see you! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! Have you shrunk an inch," he joked

I slapped him on the chest. Hard.

"Ow, what was that for," he asked "I need these to impress the ladies," he whined

I rolled my eyes.

"What's there to impress them with," I asked.

"Ok," he said changing the topic quickly "Let's see if we can get you your schedule first,"

Sebastian said leading me inside the academy. As we entered the school, I noticed that the place was even more grander than it was outside, if that was even possible. With it's marble white floor and a stunning blue wall, everything looked as if we were inside a big house instead of an academy.

"Wow," I breathed

Sebastian grinned "Awesome, right. I knew you would like it,"

He steered me towards an office and opened the door to a cozy office with a young lady sitting behind a desk typing away. We walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Clarissa Fray. I'm new here," I said

The lady looked up at us as if just noticing us. Her nametag read Miss. Bell.

"Ok, I have your schedule right here," she replied handing me a schedule "Clarissa is it," she asked

"Thank you. And I like to be called Clary," I said

"Ok Clary, here's a map of the school in case you ever get lost," she replied

"I'm having my brother show me around the academy. Hopefully I won't get lost in this huge school, but chances are that I will," I smiled

"Good luck with that, and have a great time at the academy," she said sweetly returning the smile.

We walked out of the office and into the hall. Sebastian lead me to huge room which must have been the gym, that included treadmills, weights, a basketball court, a tennis court, and a swimming pool. A small section of the room consisted of a punching bag, wrestling mats, and fighting sticks.

"There's a football field, track, soccer field and a baseball field outside. And there's a hockey field in the next room over," he said looking at my awe stricken face and open mouth.

Sebastian continued to give me a tour of the school. He showed me the cafeteria (which looks about twice as big as the apartment building I used to live in, the classrooms, and finally the dorms. He told me that boys weren't allowed into the girls dorm, but the girls were allowed into the boys dorm. So I had to find my way to my dorm all by myself. I said bye to my big brother as I headed into the girls dorm.

Dorm 114A. Dorm 114A. Where is my dorm? I thought to myself.

As I was looking at the doors, checking the numbers on them I bumped into a girl rounding the corner. I fell as my things scattered across the floor. I started to gather my things. The girl started to help me. She had long silky black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like she had just stepped right out of the cover of a fashion magazine wearing a light blue tank top with a black leather jacket around it and blue skinny jeans. The girl was wearing heels so high that I didn't know how she could walk in those without falling flat on her face.

"I'm SO sorry,"she apologized "I didn't see you there," she said while handing me my stuff. "You're new here right," she asked. I nodded.

"Well then my name is Isabelle Lightwood. Sorry for bumping into you," she said

"I'm Clarissa Fray, but I liked to be called Clary. It's my fault, if I was paying more attention I wouldn't have bumped into you," I replied.

"I won't let you blame yourself. Do you need help finding something? You kinda look lost," she said with a genuine smile.

"Um, yeah. I've been trying to look for my dorm, 114A," I said.

"Oh my god," she squealed "You're my new roommate, " she said happily.

Isabelle showed me where our dorm is. As I walked in I saw that our dorm looked more like an apartment than a school dorm. There was a couple couches surrounding a coffee table and a flat screen t.v. There also was a kitchen with a stove, oven, microwave, fridge, and every other thing that you would find in a normal kitchen. Walking around the place that I would be staying in for a while, I noticed two doors each with a bedroom and a bathroom behind them. I walked into my room and started unpacking.

After I finished, I walked out my door to find Isabelle attempting to cook something in the kitchen. What I think that was supposed to be chicken noodle soup, turned out to be a big green gloop of unknown ingredients. Isabelle sighed and dumped the mixture into the trash.

"Do you want me to make something instead," I asked.

"No it's fine, I'll just order some pizza. Is pepperoni alright," she asked.

After the pizza arrived Isabelle and I started talking.

"Wait, your name is Clary FRAY. As in the sister of SEBASTIAN FRAY," she practically yelled at me.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Why," I said.

"He is like one of the hottest guys in the whole school! He's also on the football team," she said her voice rising " AND YOU FAILED TO MENTION THAT HE WAS YOUR BROTHER," she screamed.

"Well I didn't think that it was that big of a deal," my voice small compared to hers.

She sighed. " Anything else you failed to mention that was really important," she questioned.

"Well, um, my 'special skill' is combat. Like ANY type of combat," I started to tell her what I can do while her eyes widened.

"Wow, Clary you kinda sound badass. People all around you should call you badass Clary and move out of the way," she said exaggerating a lot.

"Yup, I'm badass alright. I kick people's asses for no apparent reason and cut of a puppy's head without shedding one single tear," I said sarcastically.

"Well not THAT badass. I meant like you could kick someone's ass if you want to and win," she said enthusiastically. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Thinking that this conversation could go on for hours. I asked her what her 'special skill' was. She replied that she was a fashion designer and designed awesome clothes that everyone seemed to want.

Well that explained a lot, I thought to myself.

After we finished eating, I went back into my bedroom and took a shower. Making sure that I rubbed off the hours of plane that was still on me. Turning off the shower I stepped out and put on a pair of short pajama pants and a light pink tank top. I climbed into my bed and turned off the lamp. I fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow, my first day of my new school would be like.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Press the button below to make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Golden Boy

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So Clary meets a certain special person with blonde hair in this chapter ;). You guys probably know who it is. Yup, that's right... VALENTINE! I'm just messing with you guys :P. You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or it's characters. I'm just using them in my story.**

* * *

The School of Skilled People

Meeting Golden Boy Chapter 2:

Clary's POV

I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock yet again. I sat up so I could get ready for my first day at the academy. I yawned and stretched.  
Jet lag must be kicking in, I thought.

I stood up and walked to my closet. Rummaging through it, I found the perfect outfit. I pulled out a pair of light wash jean short shorts, a emerald green halter top ( which I've been told brought out my eyes ) with black lace at the top that ended right above my chest and a golden collar, a black, half stomach leather jacket that had its sleeves rolled up midway my arms, and black, one inch heeled combat boots. I quickly took a shower and dried my hair. Deciding to curl my hair slightly instead of leaving it in it's usual ponytail. Adding a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and blush I looked at the mirror and declared that it was good enough.

Grabbing my bag with my books and stuff in it, I took out my phone and checked what time it was. I had about 30 more minutes before the first bell rung, so I walked out of my room and saw Isabelle sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Finally," she said impatiently "What took you so long? I was waiting here so you can make breakfast! If I did I would have burned the whole school down so, you can't possibly be worse than me," she stated.  
I sighed and started to get out eggs.

Finishing our breakfast, we went upstairs to where the lounge was. Many people were sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves. But once Isabelle and I walked in, everyone went silent and all their eyes landed on me. Feeling uncomfortable, I followed Isabelle to her group of friends. Along the way I heard whispers of 'who's that?', 'is that the new girl?', and 'she's hot' ( which came from the guys ). Isabelle introduced me to her friends. Maia, Kaeley, and Aline.

Maia had tanned dark skin, short mahogany brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing capri skinny jeans and a plain black, boat neck top and black ballet flats.

Kaeley was a little different than Maia. She had strawberry blonde hair with electric blue streaks through it, pale skin with a slight tan, and sky blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light blue crop top, white skinny jeans , and pair of blue converse.

Aline had long light brown hair, hazel eyes, and skin so pale that she looked like she has never been out of the sun. She had on a light purple belted dress which ended right above her knee, a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and half- knee high brown leathered boots.

Isabelle looked the most fashionable of them all. Pulling off an outfit most girls wouldn't. She wore a one inched sleeved gray crop top which ended right above her navel with the back slightly longer. a blue tye- dyed Capri jeans, and gray 5 inched stilettos to finish it off.  
I bet she designed everything thing herself.

Isabelle, Maia, Kaeley, Aline, and I started to talk. But we were soon cut off by the voice of my older brother.  
Sebastian.

Sebastian and his friends walked over to us.  
"Hey little sis. So I see you've made friends already," he smirked  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied.  
"You better start getting to class. You don' t want to be late on your first day," he said walking away.

I started to walk to class.  
Ugh, math in the morning. I hope I won't fall asleep, I thought.  
I walked into my first period class, Mrs. Jones, and sat down in the very back of class. Class started in just a couple seconds when Mrs. Jones walked in and started droning on about whatever the lesson was today. I already knew everything there was of every subject, so i didn't bother trying to take notes I just started to doodle in my notebook. Feeling a pair of eyes on me I turned my head toward a guy staring straight at me, his golden like eyes boring into my head. I almost gasped right then and there. The boy that was staring at me had hair as gold as actual gold itself which kept falling into his perfect golden eyes. He was lean and muscular but not to muscular. He looked about 6 foot 2. He looked TO perfect. There must be something wrong with him. Nobody looks that perfect. He actually looked like he could be the twin of Adonis himself! When he saw me looking back at him he grinned. I noticed that he had small chip on one of his teeth.  
Good, I thought to myself. He has one small flaw.  
But, somehow the flaw made him look even more perfect ( if that was even possible ).  
I quickly looked away from golden boy and stared hard at the teacher trying to listen to what she was saying. But, I couldn't. Throughout the whole period I felt golden boy stare at me, not looking away once. What's his problem? He does know that it's rude to stare at people. Once the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and raced towards my next class, social studies.

The next 4 periods weren't much better than math. Apparently, I had all those classes with that twin Adonis. I walked to the locker room so I can get ready for gym. Finally, somewhere where I can vent my anger. I changed into a t- shirt with academy's logo on it, a pair of gym shorts, and my gym shoes.

I walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers where everyone else was. Apparently, I had came here in the middle of the combat fighting unit.  
Wow, something good actually happened to me today, I thought.

The coach started to explain how to do a couple of simple moves. I smirked to myself thinking how I can probably easily beat everyone in here. I felt a pair of familiar eyes staring at me. I sighed. So golden boy was in my gym class too. The coach called up two random people to try to fight each other. Listening as I heard my name being called I walked up to the mat. I was supposed to be facing some guy named Jace. Who's Jace? I watched as the boy who had been staring at me all day walked up to the mat. Yup, my day just keeps getting better and better.

"Well since your new here I won't let out the whole awesomeness that is me, ok," he said. Even his voice sounded like an angel! "I'm still going to have to beat you though," He's so full of himself. Wait no i get it now, THAT'S why he's full of shit.  
"Arrogant much," I teased " And who said that your going to beat me," I said, my body in a lazy position even though I would be ready to pounce in a second.  
Jace started to get into a fighting position.  
"I'll try not to hit that pretty little face of yours," he said as if I hadn't spoken.  
"And I'll try not to mess up your face so bad that your own mother wouldn't be able to tell you apart from the devil himself," I said with a fake pout.  
I put my hands behind the back of my neck as if I wasn't going to be in a combat fighting match in a few minutes.  
"Ready," the coach asked us both.  
"Ready," Jace replied with a determined face at the same time I said "I am SO ready to beat the living shit out of this arrogant bastard," I said looking bored.  
Jace gave me a weird look that said 'are you crazy or something?'.  
Everybody was watching with rapt attention. They must have been thinking 'hot guy v.s badass looking new girl, who'd win?'. I heard a couple boys in the back talking about a betting money on who would win.

The coach blew his whistle, cueing us to start. I was waiting for Jace to make the first move, which he did. He threw a punch at my face of course missing me by centimeters, as I moved my head a couple inches to the right. I still had my arms behind my head looking bored as ever. Jace kept throwing punches and I kept dodging them. I could see that it was starting to tire him out.  
He yelled "Stop dodging like a coward! I bet you don't know how to even fight,".  
I raised an eyebrow at him as if asking him if he really wanted to say that. At his next punch I grabbed his fist in one hand. He had a surprised look on his face as I jerked his hand back, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him over my shoulders not even breaking a sweat while he was on meeting his back with the mat.  
"Damn it," I swore "I broke a nail," I said while inspecting my nails "I just got a manicure! Thanks a lot," I said glaring at golden boy who was on the floor panting and looking at me like I ran down the street yelling 'Robot rainbow unicorns are taking over the world! Call the super puppies! They'll come and save us!'.  
"Wow, you looked like you ran a 20 mile marathon then got ran over by a truck. Specifically, my truck. What happened to you," I asked golden boy with a small hint of smugness.

Everyone was looking at me in awe.  
Huh, I thought, Why are they looking at me like that?  
Class ended right before I could have asked. I walked back to the locker rooms, opening my locker to take out my regular clothes and stripping down until I was only wearing my lime green lace bra with matching panties. But before I could change into my clothes they were ripped right out of my hand. I looked behind me and saw a blonde haired girl only in her underwear, who obviously was a slut.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Who in the world would try to beat up the oh so hot Jace Herondale," she practically screamed at me while I'm guessing the rest of Golden boy's "fan club" nodded in agreement.  
I sighed and said "Give me my clothes back," in the most menacing voice I could muster up. The girl just glared at me and shoved my clothes into a girls hands and shoved me outside of the girls locker room and into the middle of the hallway, in my underwear...  
The girls locked me outside while I was banging on the door, demanding her to let me in. To my horrification I heard the shuffle of feat and boys voices joking around and coming my way. I saw that among the boys was in fact my brother, his friends, and golden boy himself. I never knew that Jace was friends with my brother. Realization dawned on me as I saw that in a couple seconds the boys would surely pass me and notice that I was in my underwear, outside in the hallway, and in their plain view. I started to scream at them to let me in, the door finally gave way slightly as I pulled the blonde ( still in her underwear ) kicking and screaming outside of the locker room and started to fight her. The blonde fought back kicking me in the shins so hard that I knew that there was going to be bruises there tomorrow. We stopped fighting as we heard an surprised ' woah '.

We turned around as I remembered the boys walking down the hallway towards here. I can't believe I forgot that! My brother finally spoke up.  
"Um, Clary I know you think that these guys would appreciate a cat fight between two girls in their underwear, but I would have preferred that you wouldn't do that especially around me. You know your big brother and all," he said awkwardly as the boys were staring at us with wide eyes.

Blondie stared at me with even wider eyes than the boys.  
"YOUR'E BROTHER IS THE SEBASTIAN FRAY, AS IN SEBASTIAN FRAY ONE OF THE MOST HOTTEST BOYS IN THE SCHOOL," she asked/screamed.  
"Why does everyone keep saying that," I muttered.  
"Hey Sebastian. Did you hear that your little sister here beat up Jace in gym? He kept throwing punches and she kept dodging them until she finally flicked his wrist, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him onto his back," she said this as if this information would make him like her. Sebastian looked from Jace who looked embarrassed to me to which I just shrugged and started laughing really hard.  
"I... Can't... Believe.. YOU... Went... Up... Against...Clary..," he said between laughs. When he finally calmed down he explained to Jace that I was a professional combat fighter who knew everything to know about any type of fighting and that I could probably beat up the world's greatest combat fighter in a minute.  
"Hey Sebastian, did you hear that blondie bitch over there took my clothes while I was changing and pushed me out into the hallway in my underwear," I said mocking her.  
"Wait, so Seliee," Sebastian pointed to blondie "Took your clothes, and pushed you out into the hallway,"he said then chuckled while shaking his head "I always knew she was a bitch,".  
Seliee ( apparently her name was ) was standing there wide mouthed looking at Sebastian in disbelief. I couldn't believe that SHE never knew this was coming. She does know that she was a major bitch, right? Seliee stomped back into the locker room looking really pissed.  
"I'm going to go change so I won't freeze out here,"I said and started to head towards the locker room.  
"You know I kind of like you better dressed like that," Jace yelled at me.  
I flipped him the bird while Sebastian glared at him.

After I changed into my regular clothes, I headed to lunch. I found Isabelle and sat down next to her.  
"So is it true? Did you really beat up Jace Herondale,"she asked I nodded  
"Is it also true that you had a cat fight with Seliee the Queen in your underwear smack dab in the middle of the hallway and then your brother, Jace, and their friends saw you guys fighting," she rambled  
"I will never get how fast news travel in schools," I said while nodding my head.  
"WOW! I can't believe it! Jace Herondale saw you in your underwear! Unbelievable," she started to ramble. After listening to Isabelle for a while I decided to tune her out. I had to admit. It was unbelievable that golden boy saw me in my underwear. I wonder what he would look like without his...

The girls locked me outside while I was banging on the door, demanding her to let me in. To my horrification I heard the shuffle of feat and boys voices joking around and coming my way. I saw that among the boys was in fact my brother, his friends, and golden boy himself. I never knew that Jace was friends with my brother. Realization dawned on me as I saw that in a couple seconds the boys would surely pass me and notice that I was in my underwear, outside in the hallway, and in their plain view. I started to scream at them to let me in. Sadly, my demands did not get noticed.

The boys had walked by, turned their heads toward me and stared at me wide eyed with their mouths open. My brother finally spoke up.  
"Um, Clary. I have one small question. Um, why are you in your underwear, in the middle of the hallway, screaming," he asked.  
"Well actually, that's a funny story you se-," but I was cut off.  
"Ok, so as much as we would like to hear that story, it would be much better when you tell me after you put some clothes on," he said "As much as my perverted friends disagree, I, as in your BIG BROTHER," he said glaring at his friends that was staring at me "Would appreciate it if you did just that, before I can kick my friend's asses, as much as I don't want to, for staring at you a little bit south of your face," still glaring hard at his friends who all quickly looked away except for one. Yup, you guessed it, Jace. He just kept staring at me as if he was going to say something. Before he did, my brother grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down the hallway with a murderous look on his face.

I'm not really sure what happened to Jace after that. And frankly, I don't really seem to care.

After I changed into my regular clothes, I headed to lunch. I found Isabelle and sat down next to her.  
"So is it true? Did you really beat up Jace Herondale,"she asked I nodded  
"Is it also true that you had a cat fight with Seliee the Queen in your underwear smack dab in the middle of the hallway and then your brother, Jace, and their friends saw you guys fighting," she rambled  
"I will never get how fast news travel in schools," I said while nodding my head.  
"WOW! I can't believe it! Jace Herondale saw you in your underwear! Unbelievable," she started to ramble. After listening to Isabelle for a while I decided to tune her out. I had to admit. It was unbelievable that golden boy saw me in my underwear. I wonder what he would look like without his...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Tell what you liked or disliked by reviewing! It's as easy as 1,2,3!:**

**1- Scroll down.**

**2- Write a comment.**

**3- Press the review button.**

**See! VERY SIMPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Annoying God

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know that a lot of writers in fanfiction say this but, I got held up with school and stuff. With returning to school and SOME annoying people *cough* friends, I totally forgot about the story. Someone needs to capture, punish, and torture the person who came up with the bright idea that's called homework. Um, not that I do that kind of stuff... ****_Anyway_****, I was pretty happy with the amount of followers I got. The amount of reviews need to go up higher a bit. It's fine though. It's still my first story so I don't expect my email box to be blown up or anything. And I my previous goal of updating every week has been subsided due to school. I will update whenever I find the time to.**

**FOUND MY BETA! Thank you Katniss-hermione-Herondale for betaing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI characters. If I did, I would have kept Jace and locked him up in my basement. Sadly Cassandra Clare owns the rights for these amazing characters. That lucky son of a gun.**

* * *

The School of Skilled People

Chapter 3: An Annoying God

Jace's POV

Sebastian just kept pulling me down the hall by my hair. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I just saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in her underwear. A guy would kill to look at Clary's amazing body. And I just did. Beat that suckers.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE" Sebastian screamed at me "SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER AND YET YOU LOOK AT HER LIKE SHE'S ONE SOMETHING TO EAT!" I winced.

Hey, don't blame me. You wouldn't want to face an angry, pissed off, over-protective big brother when you were just caught looking at their hot, little sister... half naked. And you most definitely would not want to face Sebastian like that when he was dragging you down the hallway, screaming at you.

He finally stopped and let go of my hair, causing me to land on the cold, hard floor on my back. Sebastian took me by the front of my shirt.

"If I ever catch you or any of you dipshits looking at my sister that way, I will personally hunt you down, capture you, and kill you in the most painful way possible." He said in an angry like whisper.

I swear, I saw his friends shrink back when he said that.  
Sebastian let me go and I landed on the cement floor yet again. I got up rubbing the back of my head.

"I'll let you go this time Jace. But next time, I won't be so nice." Sebastian said to me.

He was kidding, right?! THAT was nice? He nearly ripped my hair out AND he dropped me on the floor! TWICE! I mean I'd still be as hot as I am now, but I wouldn't want to see my beautiful head without some of its amazing golden locks.

Now, here we are sitting at our normal lunch table. Eating what the school calls 'food'. Sebastian seemed to have calmed down now. Seeing that he wasn't glaring at me anymore.

After lunch, I walked to my next class. As I strode along, I saw someone in the - what the students called - the forbidden hallway. I stopped suddenly. Nobody's supposed to be over there. It's forbidden! Hence the reason we named it the FORBIDDEN hallway.

Walking to the person over there, I called out "Dude! You're not supposed to be there! Do you WANT to get a detention?" I realized that it was NOT in fact 'a dude', but it was the petite little red head. Fully clothed mind you.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" I saw that her hand was on a handle of one of the doors. She turned around, and looked at me.

"Oh, I kinda got lost. This school is huge!" She told me.

"Oh, ok. But look, we are kinda not supposed to be in this hallway. Don't know why, but it's forbidden." I said the last word eerily. She shivered.

"Um Jace. Did you know that there's this wonderful thing called personal space? I'm sorry; you obviously don't seeing that you're in mine." She said.

I look down and see that I've moved closer to here. Our bodies nearly touching. "Oh, s-sorry." I stuttered, embarrassed as I back away. Wait, I never stuttered. I'm THE Jace Herondale! What is this small girl doing to me?!

The ring of the five minute bell snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh shit I'm going to be late!

"Um, do you need help finding your class?" She nodded. "Who's your next teacher?" She took out her schedule and searched, one of her red locks fell into her eyes. I had the urge to tuck it behind her ear. But of course, I didn't.

"Um, I have Mr. Levitt next." she said still looking at her schedule.

"Okay, that's my next class too. Can I see your schedule?" She handed it to me.

I mentally compared our time tables and happily realized that we had all of our classes together. Yes!

"What?" She questioned. Wait, did I just say that out loud? "Um, I mean, we have all of classes together. Are stalking me?" I said trying to get back to my normal suave.

"You wish." She exclaimed. "Maybe we should get to class. I don't want to be late.""Um, yeah sure. Let's go." I said while leading her down the hallway and into our classroom.

Mr. Levitt looked up at us. Realizing that we were late, I quickly say down at my seat while Clary handed the teacher a slip. He pointed clary at the seat directly next to mine. Looks like she's going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the year. I grinned at her while she just glared at me whilst sitting down in her new seat.

Clary's POV

I can't believe that I have all of my classes with that arrogant ass! All through the boring lecture Mr. Levitt taught us, I kept wondering what was behind that door in the hallway. Most people who know me pretty well know that a curious Clary is a determined Clary. And a determined Clary is not good. Once when I was 9, I wanted to know how babies were made. That did NOT end well. When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, I tried to pack as quickly as possible. The faster I got away from Jace, the better even if it is only for a few minutes considering that he's in my next class.

With my stuff in my bag, I strolled down the hallway and into my next class. Art, thank god! Fighting isn't my only skill. One of my other things that I think that I'm quite talented at was art. I had inherited that from my mother who has some of her paintings hanging from the walls of art gallery's. I sat down at a table. Taking out my sketch pad and pencil I started to draw. Whenever I draw, I concentrate on whatever it is I'm drawing. I remember one time that my brother told me a story about me when I was 10, when he was trying to get my attention whilst I was drawing. He had tried many things, poking me with a pencil repeatedly, screaming in my ear, getting close up to my face. Nothing worked until he just grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on the counter telling me that he was trying to ask me what I wanted for dinner. I remembered that I had looked down at him angelically and said "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." The look on his was very amusing.

I felt my sketch pad get ripped away from me. "What the hell!" I exclaimed.

I might have said that too loud, seeing that a lot of people were staring at me. I looked up finding the culprit. Jace stood looking down at my drawing.

"This is really good Red." He said while nodding his head in approval. I snatched my sketch book out of his hand.

"You know you're not supposed to take stuff from people without their permission first." I lectured.

"Well I did try asking, we'll I actually tried poking you but you wouldn't even look up! So I just grabbed it." He said simply. I was about to answer but the teacher suddenly walked in and started the lesson. Jace quickly sat down at my table.

"Ok, class. Today we are going to be painting a portrait of the person sitting next to you," I groaned. "The twist is that you have to add features to the person. You could do what ever you want. Make their hair into snakes, anything! And your partner can request anything they want specific to their portrait. And the person painting it has to do exactly that. Just be creative."

Jace turned towards me. "You could paint me first. I want you to paint me shirtless. You could add whatever detail you want." I looked horrified as Jace started to take off his shirt. I quickly raised my hand.

"Miss. Rose, Jace wants me to paint him shirtless. Tell him he can't do that!" She looked at me amused.

"I'm afraid that if he wants you to do that, you have to comply with whatever he has requested." She turned and walked away.

I sighed and turned back to Jace who proceeded to take off his shirt. I realized that all of the girls were staring at him, waiting in anticipation. Once Jace finally took off his shirt, I swear I saw a girl faint. Most of the girls just gasped and swooned, and some guys looked on in jealousy. I just rolled my eyes at them. Jace struck a pose. Making his muscles bulge.

"Draw away." He said.

I started sketching him, not realizing what I was drawing. After that I started to colour him in with my pencils and pastels, shading here and there. Once I was finished, I looked down. I had drawn Jace to the exact with the added detail of angel wings. They were attached to his back and opened, making him look like he was going to take flight. He truly looks like a god now.

Jace had noticed that I had stopped drawing and asked if I was done. I nodded yes before I knew what I was doing. Embarrassed of what I drew, I tried to hide it. But to no avail, Jace snatched me back so he could see my drawing of him. He stared wide eyed at what I had just drawn.

"If you thought I was an angel, you could have just told me." He said to me with his usual arrogant smirk. "Miss, Rose," he called out "look at the amazing picture Clary drew of me!" That caught our classmate's attention. Miss. Rose and Jace's friend, Jonathan stood around the easel, while I hid my drawing from them with my body. Jace grabbed me yet again and put me over his shoulder. I felt my face turn red when Miss. Rose gasped and Jonathan nearly shouted "Holy SHIT!"

Soon, everyone had gathered around. There were a many gasps and as I looked up I saw a lot of people with wide eyes. Miss. Rose finally spoke up.

"Clary, this is amazing! You wouldn't mind if I hung this up in one of the boards in the hallway, right?" I was going to object when Jace suddenly covered my mouth with his hand. His other hand was on the small of my back, slowly creeping downward. He gave a small squeeze. Then he answered for me.

"No, she wouldn't mind." I looked up at him angrily as I bit his hand. He didn't even cringe! He just smiled like I didn't even just bite him! The nerve of him!

When Miss. Rose and our classmates went back to their work, Jace finally put me down. I just glared at him, not saying a word as I packed my stuff.

"Ok, class. Start cleaning up, the bells gonna ring soon. We will finish the rest of our project tomorrow." The bell rung soon after and I walked out the door, determined to get back to my dorm without encountering Jace again. But, sadly my wish did not come true. Jace had caught up to me.

"Well red, I knew you liked me! I stared to think that there was actually a girl that didn't find me attractive." He said while smirking.

"I don't like you!" I exclaimed. "Then why did you paint me with angel wings.

"He questioned, his smirk growing wider.

"Um, I couldn't think of anything else, and angel wings contrast perfectly with your natural colours, considering that you have golden hair, golden eyes, and a golden tan mostly light colours and angel wings combined with those colours would look really well together. The colours just mix perfectly." I said the first thought that had hit me. He looked at me confused.

"That's a lot of art mumbo jumbo. I'm just going with the theory that you like me." He said with a smug expression. I rolled my eyes at him.

I heard my name being called and turned around. I saw Sebastian walking towards me with his friends.

"So Clary, how was your first day here." I was about to tell him but Jace cut me off.

"Seb, I think Clary likes me." He said boastingly. Sebastian just laughed and looked at Clary.

"Ooooooo, someone has a crush." He said mockingly.

My brother can be really nice to me usually, but at times like this he can be just really annoying. I thought of an idea that can make Jace regret what he had just said. I grinned evilly. Maybe I could escape during the disaster. Hmmm, maybe it was too harsh... Jace looked at me and said to Seb.

"Look Seb! See that grin on her face! She's thinking of me!" He said excitingly. On the second though, maybe it's not too evil.

"Seb! Jace took off his shirt to show me his muscles while trying to impress me. He also squeezed my ass! I think he was trying to get me to sleep with him!" I blurted out and made a run for it. When I was 3 feet away I heard a scream.

"WHAT!?" I looked back and saw Jace with a scared expression on his face. He looked towards me and while I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran all the way back to my dorm, shutting the door behind me. I lazily lay back onto my bed and fell asleep, thinking about my hectic day and a certain pair of golden eyes.

* * *

**Well, what do you think is behind the door? Why do you think the hallway is forbidden. Why am I asking questions to myself that I already know the answer to? Well, you'll never know... If you never review... Cuz then I might not update. Don't let people suffer. Review like your life depends on it! REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY. I WILL GIVE YOU EACH A GIFT OF YOUR CHOICE! I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU ON FEBRUARY 30th.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**(To prevent angry FanFiction readers, I would like to notify you that there is no such thing as February 30th. Febuurary only has 28 days in it and 29 days on a leap year. If you think I'm lying, good luck trying to find that imaginary present in the mail because trust me, you won't find it.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking Hot

**Hey guys! :D I would have updated sooner, but I had a little trouble with some things. But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I'd like to thank all those people that reviewed and followed. You know who you are ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I have the talent that Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, a do not. You'll just have to settle for this.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Looking Hot

Clary's POV

He turned toward me. His golden eyes staring fiercely at me. I couldn't look away. It was like his eyes were holding me captive, never letting me go. He slowly started to walk toward me and stopped just a couple inches away from me. A hand gently cupped my face. I was so dumb stricken when I realized that it was Jace's. He looked at me with what I thought looked like love. Wait, that can't be right... Jace looked at me and leaned in. He moved so painstakingly slow. It was so aggravating. I just wanted to take him by his head and pull him towards me and kiss him so hard. I had to fight the urge to though. Right before his lips could touch mine he whispered something so softly that I almost didn't hear it, even though we were almost touching.  
"I love you."  
Those three words took my breath away. I stood there looking at him while he leaned forward a little more. When our lips were about to touch, the dream quickly vanished and I found myself being shaken.

"CLARY!" Someone shouted in my ear. The voice sounded familiar. But all I wanted to do was punch this person in the gut. Whoever it was, he or she had just yanked me from the most amazing dream ever. JACE AND I WAS ABOUT TO KISS! Ok, I gotta admit. I guess I might have a teensy, weensy crush on him. A small one I assure you.

I groaned. "Shut UP!"

"Ok good, your finally up. Come on Sleeping Beauty. Get out of bed, we're going to a club." The person obviously was a girl now that I think of it. I couldn't think of who I could possibly be. My brain was still a little shut off.

"Whoever this is, leave me alone. I don't like clubs and I will not go to one. So let me go back to sleep." I pulled my covers back over my head. Only for them to be ripped off of me a couple seconds later.

"CLARY, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED. AND IF YOU DON'T IN FIVE MINUTES, GOD SO HELP ME, I WILL DUMP WATER ON YOU!" That got my attention a little. The person was just making a bluff. People never go through with that stuff. And of course I, never answer a bluff. So I just slept on, trying to ignore the person. I had almost fallen asleep again when I felt ice cold water being poured on top of me. I literary jumped out of my bed, and being me, I screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I frantically looked around trying to find the culprit. My eyes struck gold when I spotted Isabelle laughing in the corner with a big blue bucket in her hand. She finally saw my cold looked and immediately stopped laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I screeched.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up." She said in an innocent-like voice.

"I'M AWAKE NOW! HAPPY?!" I glared at her.

"Quite, actually." She smiled. Yes, actual SMILEAGE. I can't believe her. I huffed in annoyance and plopped down on my bed.

"What do you want? This better be good if you actually woke me up from my wonderful dream."

"Well as I was saying, I'm taking you to a club! It's new and I know the bouncer there so I was thinking of..." After that I kind of tuned her out. I only heard a few words such as 'new dress', 'cute boys' and something that sounded like Pangie-moanian. Instead, I thought of the dream that I had just dreamt. Why did I have a dream of Jace telling me that he loves me. I mean, it's only a crush...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Isabelle brought out a slutty-looking dress. It was a strapless black number with black lace covering from below my chest and a black belt right above the dress flowed outward but at the same time looked tight fitting. The dress was very, VERY short.

"Izzy, you'll look like a slut wearing that!" I exclaimed. Now it was her turn to glare at me.

"It's your dress. I designed it just for you." I was taken aback. She actually expected me to put that excuse of clothing on AND then go out in public!? She's kidding right? Isabelle just looked at me and stared hard at me.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee. Please for me. Can't you do this for me? I'll pay you back I promise! I'll do whatever you want! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee..." She begged me with her puppy dog eyes. Stressing out the e in please.

I looked away, trying not to give into her evil tricks.

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." She continued. Ok, that's starting to get annoying.

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Now it's starting to get REALLY annoying.

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... " She looked straight at me.

"FINE! Just this ONE time. Ok?! Just PLEASE shut up!" I can't believe I caved. Oh great, now I get to have a fun night of torture. Yippee.

She squealed loudly. "YAY! Ok, so you need to take a quick shower. It's like 6 right now and we're leaving at 9. Oh, god. We really need to hurry now. GO!" I REALLY didn't want to question her right now. So I just scurried into my bathroom and turned on the water. I stepped in after the water warmed and started cleansing myself. I lathered a good amount of my favorite strawberry-smelling shampoo onto my blazing red hair. Afterwards, I put in conditioner and washed my body with lemon soap. A rinsed myself off after I was done and I dried myself off. I took my robe off it's hook and put it on, still trying to dry of my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately pulled out if my room and into Izzy's. I now sat in a chair in front of a vanity that had a ton of makeup, hair accessories, and jewelry on top. The pile looked like everything might fall off if a slightest breath touched it. What had surprised me the most was that hadn't noticed it before.

Izzy took out a hair dryer and started to dry my monstrosity of hair. It took a while for her to get out all of the knots. She took out a curling iron and plugged it in. Isabelle curled hair a bit, making it fall into big curls. She looked at me in the mirror and put a puzzling look on her face.

"What should I do with your hair?" She asked, but I don't think that question was directed to me. It seemed like she was asking herself.

"Bun, braid, or twist? Hmm, they all would look good with the dress." She was muttering to herself. But she finally looked like she decided.

"I'll just do a twist, we don't have music more time anymore." She quickly took out a black lace covered clip. She twisted my hair and placed the clip tightly on top of my head.

She turned the chair around and quickly started doing my makeup. Izzy took out black eyeshadow and lightly shaded some on my eyelids. The rest of my eye makeup consisted of sharply drawn on black eyeliner and black mascara that made my eye lashes seem longer. A little compact was also added. For my lips, she had first applied Chapstick, then a blood red colored lipstick, and then a shiny lip gloss on top. She took out fake nails and handed them to me. I quickly put them on. They start out white, but kept getting darker and darker up the nail until it turned black on the other side.

I hadn't been allowed to see how I looked since we're rushing. She handed me the dress with a sexy strapless push-up bra with a matching black lace thong. I looked down in horror when she handed me 6-inch stilettos.

"I knew it! I knew you were trying to kill me!" Izzy just looked at me with a hard glare.

"Just put them on. You promised me!" She had a point. I HAD promised her. I sighed.

"FINE! I'll put these on. But remember. You get to do whatever I want you to do," I left her to get ready and went into her bathroom. The mirror was still a little fogged up so I still couldn't see what I looked like.

I took off my robe and put on what I thought was lingerie on. I put the dress on and all I needed to do left was have someone zip it up.

I headed back towards Izzy with the stilettos still in my hand (I didn't want to put them on right now. You know, avoid the chance of falling) and closed the door to her bathroom. Izzy had just finished straightening her hair. She turned around and squealed once again.

"Clary! You look amazing! Here let me zip you up." She offered. After she zipped me up I put on my heels. Attempting to walk, I stumbled a bit. Other than that, I was fine. Actually starting to get used to it.

Izzy had finished her makeup with a light gray eyeshadow at the top of her eyelids, white eyeliner, and black mascara. She put on pale pink lipstick and a little blush. She went into the bathroom and returned wearing dress that was almost same color as her lipstick but seemed a shade darker. The dress was strapless like mine and looked like a fabric was wrapped around her with some of it's pieces missing here and there. The dress ended mid-thigh. It was just a little longer than mine though. She was currently zipping up a pair of knee high, dark gray boots that were to die for. She looked simply incredible.

I finally gathered up to look at myself in a mirror. I almost gasped at the stranger looking back at me. The person's makeup seems to let her pretty green eyes pop out a lot more. The red lipstick made her look sexy yet innocent. Not really sure how that worked though. The dress she wore stopped right at her butt. And was indeed very short. The dress fitted perfectly over her perfect curves and the heels made her legs look longer than they actually were. Clary stared at the beautiful foreign person for what seemed like hours when she finally croaked out a whisper.

"Who is she?" She asked quietly.

"She's you Clary. That's what you work like after my magic." Izzy grinned evilly.

I snapped out of her daze and grabbed my phone and some money, putting it in my bra. Hey, where else would I put it? I usually lost her clutch during the few rare times I went out. I also grabbed my keys and the red lipstick and put them in there too. Just in case if I can't find Izzy later. I only brought the lipstick because Izzy had told me that it was only for 'touch ups'. We were finally ready. Izzy's phoned buzzed. She looked down and read the text and quickly replied, then she put it away.

"Maia, Kailie, and Aline are going to meet us at the club, ok." She told me. I just nodded.

We walked out of out dorm with out heads held high. When we were exiting the dorms we decided to pass the 'hang out' so that we can 'showcase' our new look. A lot of people stared at us as we passed by whispering about how we look. We smiled proudly to ourselves. What we had totally forgotten about was my brother. Sebastian often hung out over there. I was actually surprised when I heard a shout when we had almost exited the door.

We quickly turned around to a furious looking Sebastian with his friends behind him staring at us. I noticed Jace looking at me with... Praise. Not lust but, praise. Wow, maybe he did actually like me.

"Where the HELL do you think your going?!" Sebastian sounded angry. I was about to answer him when Izzy beat me to the punch.

"We were just about to go to the new club Pandemonium." She said quickly. I'm glad she had answered. My voice would have cracked if I did.

"You. Were. Going. To. A. Club." His voice was so calm that it was scary. I felt my confidence go down a bit.

"Um, yeah." My voice was wavering "We weren't going to drink or anything. We were just going to have fun..." My voice trailed off.

"In. That, Disgrace. Of. A. Dress." He talked as if I hadn't said a word. He looked like he was considering something.

"Wait, so your not going to do anything illegal or stuff right." He was looking at me straight in the eye.

"No, why would we?" I answered.

"You have your phone with you right? You'd stay together? You'd not talk to any boys?" It was like he was quizzing me.

"Um, yeah?" I was confused. Where was he going with this?

"Well, then I guess I can let you guys have fun... But you have to come home by midnight." He told me. Now I was even more confused. Sebastian would never let me go out in public wearing this. Even Jace looked at him strangely.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sebastian?" This imposter was not possibly my big brother.

He just laughed. "You think that I'm not the real Sebastian. I am offended little sister." I still doubted him.

"Okkkkk, um. So we're gonna go now." We slowly started to walk towards the door. I was looking over my shoulder every few seconds so I could make sure the person who had claimed he was Sebastian did not miraculously turn into some sort of demon. But that would be insane. Psh, demons don't exist.

After I made sure he didn't turn into some sort of monster, we started walking faster. I followed Izzy towards a dark red colored convertible. It looked just like the car that I thought Izzy would have. We opened the doors and climbed inside and just sat there for a minute. I knew what were both thinking.

Why was Sebastian, my overprotective brother, letting me go out to a club?

Jace's POV

We had all just came back from football practice. We were all beat. Coach had made us run 5 extra laps around the field 'just cuz'. I plan on going back to my dorm to take a shower and head straight to sleep. Only half of my plan was completed though. The guys wanted to hang out by the 'hang out'.

Ugh. I thought. Why can't I just go to sleep!

We all headed to the 'hang out' and we started to talk to some girls. Flirting here and there while putting on my ago rant charm that girls can't seem to resist.

Well, all girls except Clary. I thought to myself. Wait, was I just comparing all girls to Clary? There's something going wrong with me.

As I was playing tennis with my thoughts, the person who occupied most of them happened to walk by with her friend by her side.

I looked at her. Then I looked at her again. Oh. My. God. It's like she was purposely torturing me. She was wearing a short, sexy dress which hugged her curves perfectly. The heels on her feet matched perfectly with the dress also adding the effect of making her flawless legs look longer.

Sebastian had walked up to her and questioned her. I wasn't really listening to the conversation because I was staring at the beautiful girl not more than 4 feet away from me. I wasn't staring at he like a pervert, more like she was the queen of the world. When I started to focus on what the siblings were talking about, I heard Sebastian tell her she could go to a club. Puzzled, I looked at Sebastian. He almost beat me up just because I looked at her half naked. The dress she was wearing didn't cover much skin. Clary looked as confused as I was. But, she eventually walked to the parking lot, out of sight.

After Clary and Isabelle were out of earshot, Sebastian started pulling us towards the dorm rooms.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jordan (a linebacker in our football team and a close friend).

"We," Sebastian responded. "Are going to Pandemonium. So get changed and come straight back down here afterward. We are going to do a little spying on my little sis."

Oh, so that's why he let the go. He had a plan. Espionage at the finest.

We all headed towards outer dorms and changed into better clothes. Everyone came back looking better dressed and looking like we were going to go clubbing.

Well, I guess I won't be sleeping much after all.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it even remotely exciting? Well, I can only find out your thoughts if you reviewed. Can't be inside your head. Although, that might be really cool... Or annoying. I guess I'll never know.**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you review. It would help me find out what you guys - as the readers - think about my writing. You guys can give me ideas and I might put them in my story. It would be awesome if you can tell me if my writing is any good. You know, like give me some pointers or something. Positive or negative feedback, it doesn't really matter to me. Just tell me what your thinking. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: My Angel

**Why hello my lovely followers and readers. I hope you guys like this chapter. It will keep switching between Jace's and Clary's POV's. So keep reading this if you want to know what's going to happen in the club! **

**Beta-ed by my AWESOME beta Katniss-hermione-Herondale!**

**And I do know that my first couple chapters were kinda bad. I appreciate the people who continue to follow my story. *sheds a few tears* It's really admirable. 99 followers And 44 favs! Wow. I didn't think I would get that many people to notice my story. Thanks guys! Luv ya! ;3**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, I don't. I however own the plot and the characters different personalities. You know, the usual. Don't need to get into that too much. Well, maybe I already did. Oh well. READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Angel

Clary's POV

_"We always dreamed about this better life, this better life_  
_We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along_  
_We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise_  
_Now let's go walking hand in hand..."_

Izzy and I both screamed the lyrics of _All Night_. We seemed to have forgotten about the strange occurrence that happened just a few minutes ago. Music kept streaming though the radio and we sang/shouted along with the lyrics. As we got closer to the club, I started to feel the deep bass in the music that came from the direction of our destination.

Once we got out of the car, we started walking towards the entrance. Instead of walking to the long line, Izzy lead me along to the very front of the line and right in front of the bouncer.

"MERLION!" Izzy ran up to the very muscular man. And when I say muscular, I don't take that very lightly. He looked like a fricking body builder! I stood behind Izzy awkwardly as she not so subtly flirted with the man who I assumed was called Merlion.

"So I was wondering if you can let me and my friend into the club. You see, I want to visit Magnus." she trailed against his chest "And maybe, we could meet up together later." she winked at him and he shivered very slightly and at once he agreed with Izzy.

Entering the club was like hiding underneath a professional race car WHILE it was on and racing on the track. Yeah, it was THAT loud. I could barely hear myself think let alone know what Izzy was talking about. I just watched as her mouth opened and closed not even remotely close to knowing what she had just said. For all I know, she was talking about her first time robbing a bank. I just nodded at her when she looked like she had just asked me a question, She looked happy as she pulled me towards the dance floor. We started dancing together and were joined in with a few college-looking guys.

About twenty minutes into being there, the music suddenly stopped. An Asian looking man stepped onto the stage and started to talk.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves!" the question received many shouts of yes. "Well I'm Magnus, the owner of the club and I have decided that tonight" he stressed out the last word "WILL BE KARAOKE NIGHT!" A roar of people yelling overwhelmed me, making me feel small. Well granted, I was already really small... "OK, so here are the rules. A spotlight will land on a random person and that person will have to sing any song of the audience's choice on stage no mater how bad they are at singing!" The spotlight started to search for a person like a predator hunting its prey. I just hope it won't land on me.

Just that like that, my prayer was ignored when the bright light stopped on me. I looked next to me at Izzy and she had this huge smirk on her face like she planned this to happen. I glared at her as she encouraged me onto the stage.

"So what's your name darling?" Once I finally found my voice I managed to squeak out my name.

"Clary"

"Well looks like you, Clary, will be signing..." A voice I seemed to recognize screamed out a song title.

"CLARITY, BY ZEDD!" I gulped. I knew the song, but I wasn't sure if I would be a good enough singer.

As the song pulsed throughout the club, shouts of my name were being chanted.

"CLARY, CLARY, CLARY..." Once I started to sing the lyrics, people screamed in approval.

_"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again,"_

As I sang, people started to dance along.

_"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why,"_

I started to sing more confidently once I realized that people hadn't started to boo me off the stage.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"  
_  
Once I had finished the song applaud and cheers filled my ears. I smiled and walked off the stage and towards Izzy. I noticed that she was talking to Magnus, the owner of the club.

"...thanks again for making Clary do karaoke. I owe you big time." I can't believe that Izzy set me up! I listened more intently now.

"Not problem. I just paid off one of those favors I seemed to keep promising you. How many more do I owe you?" Magnus and I Izzy seemed like they were really good friends.

"Um, around 23." Izzy looked like she was gonna say more but I started to intervene.

"You know Izzy," she spun around to face me. She looked very pale. "If you had just asked me to sing, I would have promptly said no to you. But since you didn't ask and I had to go on stage anyway, I would like to request a favour from you anytime I ask for it. You can say no, but you see, there's no one here to refrain me from killing you." I said that as nonchalantly as I could, trying not to seem angry.

She stuttered out a yes and I smiled. I turned toward her friend

"Since I don't know you, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Mess with me again, and your glitter might disappear from your house. AND it might end up in the ocean." When I first saw him, his style screamed glitter. With his glitter filled hair to his sparkly pants, I had just assumed.

Magnus didn't look that frightened. He turned towards Izzy.

"Are you sure that that's the same Clary that beat Jace? She doesn't look like she can hurt a-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as I swept his feet from underneath him and put a foot on his chest.

"Say that again. Come on, I dare you." I leaned up real close to his face. His head turned sideways as he closed his eyes and pleaded to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; please don't take my glitter..." I smiled as I took my foot of him and helped him up with my hand.

"Good. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Clarissa Fray, but call me Clarissa and you might not have a finger the next morning. I prefer Clary." Magnus hesitated and took my hand and slowly shook it.

"Magnus Bane and I'm rather fond of my glitter and fingers so I will do what you say." he managed a week smile. "Is there anything I can get you? A drink maybe? It's on me?" I smiled a sure as he left to get me a drink.

Wow, almost thirty minutes of being here and I've already dance with strangers, sung onstage, and threatened a person I barely knew.

Seems like clubs are a lot more fun than I thought they would be.

Jace's POV

When we finally got to the club, we spotted Clary and Izzy dancing with a bunch of guys.

"I thought they said that they would stay away from boys!" Sebastian looked angry.

We all sat at the club, me and Sebastian basically staring at Clary. We both waved off any offers to dance and all the girls that tried to get our attention. But our main focus was on the little red head with emerald eyes dancing about 15 feet away from us.

When Clary got called up onto the stage to sing, I started wondering if she was any good. I shouted out the song and found it funny that Clary would be singing it. Clary, Clarity. Hehehe. I smiled evilly to myself when the song started playing.

The voice that was singing melted my heart. It was the voice of an angel. And the voice belonged to my Clary. The sound was coming out of her red, plump lips. I barely noticed that I had thought of Clary as MY Clary as I listened to the beautiful sound. When she finished I clapped so loudly that people were starting to stare at me.

_My angel is beautiful. My angel has a wonderful voice. My angel is good at everything. MY angel is MINE. Or at least, definitely will be._

At that moment, I had decided that Clary would be the one I would call my other half. The one that I would love forever.

Clary's POV

After Magnus had given me my drink, I sat down at the bar with Izzy. But she soon left me alone and went off to dance with some guy. I started to get bored sitting here by myself and I contemplated interrupting Izzy and asking her if we could leave. I was about to stand up and go over there when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and I saw somebody's stomach. I realized that the persons head must be a little bit higher. It strained my head to look up at the guys face.

"Are you the person who sang up there?" I just nodded. "You have a very nice voice." I blushed and muttered a thank you.

He was pretty attractive with his dark complexion and unruly brown hair. But he wasn't as hot as Jace was. Yes, I do admit that Jace is REALLY smoking, crazily, IMPOSSIBLY hot. I wouldn't tell that to his face though. His ego might grow even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Would you like to dance?" I was a little hesitant, remembering what I had told Sebastian earlier. But I grabbed his hand anyway. It's not like Sebastian was here anyway. Right?

He led me to the dance floor and I once again began to dance but this time with the boy... That I don't even know the name of! As if reading my thoughts, the guy responded.

"I'm Raphael, Raphael Santiago." I smiled and responded.

"Well hello Raphael, Raphael Santiago. I'm Clary Fray." He suddenly leaned down close to my ear and whispered something that I almost missed.

"Oh, I know who you are Clarissa Adele Fray." He dragged out every syllable of my name. How did this creep know my name!? Is he a stalker!? I was snapped out of my thoughts when he roughly put a hand on my now bruising arm and pulled to a corner. He pushed me against the wall and slammed his lips on mine. His free hand was wandering around my body while the other still held onto me tightly. The kisses he planted were sloppy and quick. His tongue was now trying to forcefully part my lips, trying to gain entrance. I struggled in his grip which only led to his hand tightening.

Suddenly Raphael was ripped away from me. As I tried to gain back my breath I saw the scene unfold in front of me. I was surprised to see Jace and Sebastian beating the shit out of my attacker. Sebastian looked livid and Jace looked plain off pissed. After Raphael was unconscious, both guys ran to me and helped me up. Questions were being asked like rapid fire. When I finally got them both to shut up, I started to ask my own questions.

"So which one of you would like to explain why your here. In the same place that Izzy told you we'd be?" Both of them stayed silent. They shared a look with each other.

"Sebastian." I said his name in scary like calmness. He still didn't answer, but I noticed that he did tremble slightly.

"JACE." Jace looked like he had seen a ghost. He might have even been AS pale as one. I glared at both of them. Testing to see which one would tell first.

Jace was the one that cracked under the pressure. He told the story of how Sebastian forced the guys to follow Izzy and me to the club so that they could spy on us. As he told the story, the big brother noticeably shrank. Jace finished the story and lifted his arms to cover his face and closed his eyes shut.

"Please don't hurt me angel!" Angel? Why'd he call me angel? I put the thought aside for later and sighed.

"I won't hurt you Jace," his hands lowered slowly and his eyes opened "Yet." I added. Fear flashed through his eyes. I turned towards my big brother who was now more noticeably shaking.

"So Sebastian. I will deal with you later. I'm too tired to beat anybody up right now." I yawned. "Maybe tomorrow. Well I'm going to find Izzy." I left them staring after me, Sebastian probably fearing what would happen tomorrow.

Jace's POV

We watched Clary walk away from us, her hips swaying deliciously. When she disappeared from our line of view we returned to our table that we were once at. We started try to find the guys. Jonathan was of course making out with a girl when we found him. Alec was talking to the owner of the club, Magnus. Alec is Isabelle's older brother and my adopted brother. He is also a linebacker on the school football team. I remembered that Magnus was one of Izzy's friends and wondered why Alec was talking to him. We found Jordan talking to a girl with dark skin and brown hair. Sebastian and I gathered up the rest of the guys and drove back to the school.

I followed Sebastian into the shared dorm we had. We both changed into our pyjamas and went to bed.

I couldn't go to sleep, so I kept replaying seeing that disgusting CREEP kiss her. I gave up trying to go to sleep and snuck out of the school. I walked towards the woods and into the clearing that contained my most favourite spot in the world. The clearing contained a stone fountain of an angel. Her wings were folded in front of her, making it hard to see her face. But you could tell she was beautiful.

The fountain was surrounded by stone blocks which were placed in a circle. Wooden benches adorned the outside of the circle, facing towards the fountain.

I sat in one directly in front of the angel, staring blankly at the beautifully carved statue. I started at the artwork, when I realized that the angel reminded me of someone. MY angel. My angel didn't let me see what she was in the inside. She didn't display her feelings to me, or frankly anyone. The statue didn't let me see its features and face, hiding behind it's not opening up to anyone. Clary didn't show how pretty she actually was and tried to hide in the shadows like the statue hid inside the trees and behind its wings.

The statue only made me more determined to know what she is like behind her wings.

Clary's POV

I found Izzy sitting at the bar; talking to the guy she was dancing with earlier.

"Izzy, can we go now?" She sighed and reluctantly stood up and we left to go to her car. She was very careful to not bump into Merlion. He probably would have taken Izzy up with her offer she made.

We drove back to the school and went straight to our dorm. I took off my makeup and dress, too tired to take a shower. I had changed into a pair if light blue boy shorts and a lime green cami. I crashed into the softness of my pillows, a voice ringing in my head.

"...Angel."

* * *

**If you guys want something real bad, you might just have to review :| It might quicken things up a little *hint, hint*. You'll never know...**

**Isn't Raphael just LOVELY? Yeah, never really liked him anyway... So Jace finally admitted his loving feelings for Clary! Shocker! *sarcastically* (O.O) Jace's little, red-headed angel will be his soon! Maybe ;)... Hahaha, I'm so evil. Review and find out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Men Can Wear Dresses Too!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Let's recap; Jace likes Clary, Clary likes Jace. I wonder why they won't admit it, blah blah blah and all that other junk. So on to the story!**

**Beta-ed by Katniss-hermione-Herondale!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments. I do not, because obviously I am not she and she is not me.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Men Can Wear Dresses Too!

Clary POV

School should have homework banned. Like for forever. I have always believed that homework has been the teacher's way of legally torturing us. But it seriously has GOT TO GO!

Since I started a month late in the semester, I got a whole big stack of homework. Calculus, geography, literacy, biology. The piles never end! It's like feeding a never ending cycle of tubes. Once you give it something, it just comes right back up. It's such a pain in the ass! I'm pretty sure most of my teachers are trying to kill me of exhaustion. I have to stay up until like 3 in the morning to finish everything! Then I have to get up at 7! Four hours of sleep is not going to satisfy a growing, albeit, still small woman! I really shouldn't have let Izzy take me to that club on Friday...

I walked to math by myself, seeing that none of my friends are in that class with me. I HAD to be so smart to be landed into AP math. Lucky me. AND to make it even worse, Jace was in this class. Even if he is super, duper, freaking, hot it doesn't make up for the arrogant, cocky side of him.

I sat down in my seat, laying my head down on the cold, hard desk. I sat like that for a few moments, closing my eyes so I could relinquish in the rare moment of rest. It was pretty nice, the few seconds of peace. Well, until that IDIOT had to come sauntering in here and started to come straight to my desk.

"Well, well, well red," he smirked down at me as I raised my head slightly towards him but put my head back down onto my arm. "You look-" I cut him off, knowing what he was about to say.

"Like crap? Yeah, don't you think I already know that?" I was muttering into the sleeve of my shirt. "It's not nice to say that to girls you know."

"Well actually, I was going to say really tired. Your answer works good too I guess." I sighed and looked up towards him.

"I'm kinda out of it. You know that lack of sleep deprives people of their energy and brain thoughts right?" He looked like he was about to answer, but he was interrupted by the teacher coming in. Mr. Braun gave Jace a pointed look and Jace quickly sat back down in his assigned seat, which was thankfully all the way across the room.

The day passed by in a sleepy blur. In gym I was assigned to practice with Jace since we both were the people with the most fighting experience. Even half asleep I beat Jace. Well, it didn't really take much of an effort. I just walked up to him and got really close to him and trailed my fingers down his chest seductively like I had seen Izzy do to Merlion. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes. It actually seemed like he enjoyed me being so close to him. With him so relaxed, I quickly found one of his pressure points and pressed down hard. It had knocked him out cold for the rest of gym. So I just sat there, trying to take in a few more minutes of rest.

Coach was wandering by people, checking if they were doing anything wrong when he saw that I was just sitting there.

"Fray, what did you do to him?" Unease filled his voice "You didn't kill him right? I know you didn't like him much but it's no reason to k-" I cut him off short.

"I didn't kill him coach. Does he really look dead? See, breathing and everything," I pointed to his chest which was rising and falling at an even pace. "Just pushed a pressure point is all I did. Fell down like a brick in under the one minute after we started." I grinned at him. "Don't worry, he'll wake up by the end of class." Coach just rolled his eyes.

"You got to give him a fighting chance Fray." I just shrugged at him as he went on to check the other students.

I walked out of the girls changing room with no other incidents happening. I was looking down at my phone, checking if I had any messages. I was surprised when I saw that Simon had texted me. With all the other stuff that had been going on, I had totally forgotten about my plane buddy.

I smiled to myself and looked down at my text.

From Simon; to Clary

Hey Clary! How's the new school going? Do u want to meet up sometime? I know this great coffee place close by your school. :D

From Clary; to Simon

Schools going great! A little bumps in the road though, but it'll work out. TONS of homework too. And I would LOVE to meet up with you! How bout tomorrow at 5?

From Simon; to Clary

Sorry, can't. I have band practice every Friday. How bout later today instead? Same time.

From Clary; to Simon

I'm yeah, I can fit that in I guess.

From Simon; to Clary

Wow. U sound like a receptionist making an appointment with a client.

Simon and I continued bantering back and forth via texting after I finished my last class of the day. I was walking back to my dorm aimlessly. I was laughing at the last text he sent me when my brother and his 'gang' walked by. Jace right behind him.

"Hey little sis. What's you laughing at."

"Um, nothing. Just texting someone I met on the plane." I looked back at him, ripping my gaze from my phone.

"Yeah? What's she like? Is she hot? If she is can I have her number?" I bit back a laugh. I decided that I didn't want to miss a once in a lifetime opportunity to mess with my brother.

"Yeah, I guess the person I met is pretty cute." I wasn't necessary lying. Simon IS pretty cute. I mean, he has that whole cute nerd style going. He probably didn't even know it.

"Ooh, do you have a picture of her? I'd like to see if I can get down with that." He was smiling as I tried to hold back my laughter. I grinned to myself evilly.

"Yeah actually, I have a picture of the person in this really hot dress." Again, I wasn't lying. During our conversation, Simon had told me a story about when one of his friends had dared him to wear on of his sister's dresses. And of course being the idiot he is, he accepted. I hadn't believed him so to show me proof, he sent me a pedicure of him posing in the dress. Boy, was that a sight to see.

"Definitely." By now, all of the boys that surrounded Sebastian were interested of knowing exactly how hot the mystery "girl" is.

I was now biting my bottom lip by now, trying to make it seem like I wasn't trying to smile. I was scrolling through Simon and I's conversation when I finally found the photo. I held my phone close to me, trying to make sure that none of the guys were peeking.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded looking eager.

I flipped my phone around so I could show the guys. I looked up to see their expressions. Sebastian looked horrified while Jace was simply chuckling.

"What," I said innocently as possible. "I never said that the person I met was a girl." I looked up through my eyelashes to make a bigger effect.

"...," it seemed like I had shocked my big brother into silence. It was actually kind of nice, not hearing his voice annoying me for once. Well, until he sputtered words out his mouth. "Well you said that the person was wearing a dress, so I just assumed! And why were you talking to a boy? Wait, did you call him cute?!" I hadn't thought that he was going to turn this around on me, so I decided to ignore the last questions.

"Oh, so when you here the word dress, you immediately think of how girls wear them." I was going all out feminist on him.

"Well-" he tried to say.

"Well what?! You know in some countries, men are required to wear dresses and women have to wear pants and shirts!" I actually didn't even know if that was true. I was just making stuff up so Seb wouldn't go all out overprotective brother on Simon. Simon seemed nice; I didn't want him to never speak to him again just because my brother 'somehow' accidentally gave him a black eye.

I suddenly remembered VERY helpful information. I hadn't 'beaten' up Sebastian yet for coming to the club and stalking me. Again, homework was to blame to that.

I looked down at my nails, trying to find a flaw.

"You know Seb." I talked to him not looking up. "I haven't given you that promise I made you." Sebastian looked confused. Ah, so he didn't remember. "You know the one in the club." He suddenly looked very, very pale. He obviously hadn't told his friends about the promise I had made. Jace was there so he already knew about it. He looked just as pale as Sebastian was.

I turned towards the rest of the guys. "Well looks like my big bro hadn't filled you guys in." I talked to them liked I was talking to a little kid. "You see, I promised to kick Sebastian's behind. I might as well just beat all of you guys up."

All of Sebastian's other friends laughed. They actually LAUGHED. The one that I recognized to be Jonathan spoke up.

"You... can't POSSIBLY... beat all of … us up..." He said that between laughs. Sebastian and Jace stayed very still. They looked like they were facing a very hungry bear.

Jace spoke up "Jon, she beat me during P.E today. And under one minute." Jace didn't move while he was saying that.

"Wow Jace. I didn't know you were such a wimp." I was expecting a sarcastic comment back from Jace. It never came.

"Oh, wow Jonathan. Do you really underestimate my skills." Jonathan looked at me as I said that.

"You cannot be serious." He gave me a 'really' face.

"Do I look like I'm laughing." I gave him a pointed stare.

"Fine, give me your best shot." He opened his arms towards me, as if he was welcoming me into a hug.

I simply just walked towards him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned, holding on to his crotch like it might fall off. He fell onto his knees and flat onto his face.

"Anybody else." I yelled. Everyone backed up one step. Some even put their hands in front of their groin. I know that that didn't prove I was food at fighting. Just good at outsmarting an idiot. Hey, don't blame me. I'm still tired from my lack of sleep.

I turned towards my brother. "Hey Sebastian. Maybe I'll save the rest for a different time. You know lots of homework to do. I want to get out of here before I lose anymore brain cells from standing too close to any of you." I started to turn away so I could head towards my dorm when I heard a voice call out. It was the voice from the one and only Golden Boy. Or at least for all I know there's only one. I shudder at thought of any more of HIM roaming the earth.

"Are you coming to the game on Friday? You know, the mini basketball game? I'm playing."

"Basketball? You play basketball? I thought you played football?" Confusion etched my face.

"Well yeah, I do. I play every boy sport in the school. You do know that my special skill is being able to be good at every sports right?" Well I obviously did NOT know that and Jace seemed to sense that.

"Oh well, are you coming?" Well I have no plans on tomorrow... What the heck, I guess it would be better than staying in my dorm drawing all night. "Um, yeah sure." He flashed a grin.

"Great, I'll be sure to look for you there." He let out a wink, obviously forgetting about my brother's presence inside the room. I walked away before I could see what Sebastian was going to do to Jace. All I heard were a few strangled cries and pleas. I could still hear them from where I stand now. "... I had something in my eye, I swear!" I grinned to myself.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
